


All-Nighter

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, diego in a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: May I make a request for Diego Hargreeves returning from a night of patrolling and finding the reader almost asleep, but trying to stay up and wait for him to come home?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 24





	All-Nighter

It was 3 in the morning and Y/n was waiting by the door with a book in her hands and the fireplace on. She always tried to stay up whenever Diego went out on his patrol so that she could welcome him when he got home. Although she rarely ever was awake when he got home in the early morning, it was the thought that counts, even if Five called it “enabling Diego’s fantasy of being Batman.”

She was feeling the harmful effects of sleep deprivation at a very low degree at this point. The words printed on the pages often getting blurred over or letters switching around while she tried to read. This time, Y/n made a silent promise to herself that she would stay awake for Diego.

The man in question, Diego, was currently on his way home from his duty as a vigilante. He didn’t necessarily do much crime-fighting, but he felt that he was making a difference and keeping the city safe. That was what matters. All he wanted to do now was get back in his apartment and go to sleep next to Y/n.

He thanked whatever higher power that existed for the opportunity to be with Y/n. She was one of the only things in his life that was stable and good for him. Even his siblings thought that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He unlocked the front door of their apartment and caught a glance at the scene in front of him. Y/n was leaning across the couch with an open book covering her chest. The book was slowly rising and falling with her breathing. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, of course, she tried to stay up for him again.

He grabbed a blanket and covered her as gently as he possibly could, taking the book and placing it on the coffee table. Y/n stirred, opening her eyes to meet with his. “Good morning,” he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Y/n reached out and caressed his cheek, “How was your night?” She sat upright and patted the cushion next to her for him. He sat down and pulled her into him.

“It was the usual amount of crime. I couldn’t wait to get home, though,” Diego wasn’t about to say that absolutely nothing happened out loud, that was simply an unspoken truth they both knew about.

“I wanted to wait until you got home so that we could fall asleep together, but you know how that ended up,” she gestured to the blanket over her, then moved it so that he could be under it as well.

Diego kissed the top of her head, “Tomorrow I’ll take the night off so we can have the whole night together.” As much as he thought that his vigilante work was important, keeping his relationship with Y/n was ten times more important.

“Have you ever considered telling the criminals that it’s illegal to commit crimes?” Y/n felt Diego’s chest as he laughed.

“I’ll try that next time.”


End file.
